1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to hydration packs. More particularly, embodiments relate to heated hydration systems.
2. Discussion
Staying hydrated during endurance-based sporting activities such as running, cycling, rock climbing, skiing and hiking has long been an issue of concern among athletes. Indeed, it is well documented that the failure to replace bodily fluids during exercise can negatively affect athletic performance and potentially lead to serious health problems.
Recent strides to facilitate the consumption of fluids during exercise have led to the development and the popularity of hydration packs, which enable the individual to periodically consume fluid from a sack that can be mounted on the individual's back. In conventional configurations, one end of a tube is attached to a reservoir containing the fluid, where the individual drinks from the other end of the tube in a manner not unlike the process of drinking from a straw. While these packs can be suitable under certain circumstances, there still remains considerable room for improvement.
For example, one challenge is that in cold weather environments, the fluid may freeze within the tube, rendering the pack unusable. This is due in large part to the relatively narrow interior of the tube, which makes it much more susceptible to freezing. Fluid freezing can occur even more often in situations where the individual drinks from the tube relatively infrequently.